Olvido, Violencia, Viva el amor
by Rex Lockhart
Summary: Carlos no se hace a la idea de haber perdido a Leon, lo que no sabe es que pronto una fuerza superior y que es capaz de mover al mundo le dará la fuerza para castigar a los que se atrevieron a lastimar a su amado


_Los personajes de Resident Evil no son míos, únicamente los ocupo con fines de fantasía y entretenimiento._

_El género de este fic es M, por lo tanto contiene Lemmon Yaoi y lenguaje obsceno soez y vulgar debido a que en su mayoría los protagonistas son de acuerdo a la cronología de la historia original Soldados o Policías._

_Por lo tanto si no te agrada esto último por favor no continúes leyendo._

**_Las líneas en cursiva indican pensamientos y voces a lo lejos._**

**Capitulo 3**

**Distancia, Violencia, Viva el Amor**

**Parte 1- Distancia**

-Maldita Umbrella, por que tenías que llevártelo! Le grité a la pared desesperado, al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una botella de cerveza vacía al espejo que tanto amaba Leon, mismo que estalló en mil pedazos, las lágrimas abrasaban mis ojos, las sentía correr a través de mi rostro, mis instintos me golpeaban la cabeza para detener el llanto

_-Los mercenarios nunca lloran las pérdidas ni a los compañeros caídos- me dijeron cuando ingresé al campamento de entrenamiento allá en Colombia._

_Curtieron mi carácter, -hay que ser un hijo de la chingada- nos gritaba el comandante Ríos..._

_Pero aquí no es Colombia, no hay mercenarios ni guerrilleros cocainómanos, solo existe este vacío... esta incertidumbre de no saber donde está mi amor, este inmenso dolor provocado por la humillación..._

_-_Carlos...? Puedo pasar?

_Chris, que demonios haces aquí_

-Alguien debería enseñarle a este mocoso que beber nunca deja nada bueno mira como ha dejado la habitación

_Barry Burton_

-Mira Carlos si te has peleado con Leon y lo has echado de lacasa, y ahora te arrepientes, solo llámale al móvil y pídele perdón

Solo con levantar la cabeza y mirar la sonrisa resplandeciente de John Andrews, el rostro preocupado de Barry Burton y la enorme disposición de Chris Redfield me bastó para llenar mi mente de nuevas fuerzas y de unas tremendas ganas de tomar mi R-15 y llenar de plomo al primer cabrón de Umbrella que se apareciera en mi camino.

-Que fue lo que sucedió Carlos? Me preguntó Barry con un rostro inexplicablemente paternal, y el hecho de sentir sus manos apretando mis hombros, me brindó la suficiente confianza para contarle que Umbrella había vuelto, que se habían llevado a mi Leon y que en mi mente solo reinaba un sentimiento de VENGANZA.

-O sea que te estabas tirando a Leon cuando llegaron esos imbéciles? Definitivamente eso le quita las ganas a cualquier Carlos, entiendo que estés cabreado, si a mi me hubiera sucedido, los hubiera acabado a balazos en ese mismo instante-me dijo riendo John

-Eres un estúpido John le espeté –nunca vas a tener misericordia ni de las mas grandes perdidas eh?

-No te preocupes me dijo John, los haremos pedazos en la primera oportunidad tenlo por seguro

Sonreí

_Gracias chicos, Gracias por su apoyo..._

PLAF, PLAF, PLAF

Honestamente ya había hace unas horas perdido el control de mi mente, al parecer Wesker no se cansaba de embestirme y el eco de su vaivén inhumano retumbaba en la habitación solitaria de aquel laboratorio olvidado

-Vamos Leon, olvida de una vez a ese estúpido Colombiano, es a veces frustrante intentar hacerte sentir algo si constantemente su imagen invade mi mente, JA JA JA JA JA JA, voy a terminar enamorado de el si sigues actuando de esta manera

_Vuélvete loco de placer y disfruta_

Y a partir de ese momento esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un mantra y me obligaron a someterme a la voluntad del Capitán

Jaló mis cabellos mientras arqueaba mi espalda, y desboqué mi cuerpo hasta mantener el ritmo de Wesker, después de todo ambos no éramos del todo humanos ya y la velocidad o la fuerza del golpeteo no era problema para nosotros.

Mordió mi oreja y susurró-a veces me dan ganas de nunca dejarte ir y no exponerte a esta misión, sin embargo la avaricia y el deseo de venganza pueden mas.

Apretó con mas fuerza mis cabellos, y comenzó a vaciarse con un gemido extasiado, después de eso lo que sentí fue como mi cabeza golpeó con una fuerza titánica la pared que se hizo añicos dejándome inconciente.

_Carlos... después del desastre de Raccoon City, apareciste sosteniéndote de Jill ensangrentado, lleno de barro, pero con una mirada decidida,_

_Después de eso tuvimos que escondernos mucho tiempo en el cual me encargue de todos hasta el día en el que básicamente me violaste y decidí entregarte mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo._

_Soy un imbecil... si pudiera controlar mis nuevos poderes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabaría con el..._

_Y lentamente me perdí en un revoloteo constante de imágenes de mi amor Carlos y Wesker._

**Parte 2- Violencia-Proximamente**


End file.
